1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multi-purpose scan device using the same power source, and more particular to a multi-purpose scan device constituted by a flatbed scanner and an ADF, both of which use the same power source.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional multi-purpose scan device is constituted by a flatbed scanner and an ADF (Automatic Document Feeder). A single document may be scanned using the flatbed scanner having a first scanning module, while a lot of documents may be scanned using the ADF in conjunction with the flatbed scanner. In addition, if a second scanning module is further installed in the ADF, the user may utilize the combination of the ADF and the flatbed scanner to perform a duplex scan on the document. Because the combination of the ADF and the flatbed scanner is capable of performing the flatbed scan operations, the sheet-fed scan operations, and the duplex scan operations, the scan device of the invention is thus defined as a multi-purpose scan device.
FIG. 1 is a schematic illustration showing a conventional multi-purpose scan device. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional multi-purpose scan device 100 includes a flatbed scanner 110 and an ADF 120. The flatbed scanner 110 includes a housing 111, a scan window 112, a scanning module 113, a guiding rod 114, a motor 115, and a transmission element 116. The motor 115 usually moves the scanning module 113 back and forth along the guiding rod 114 in the housing 111 with the transmission element 116 such as a belt so as to perform the flatbed scan operation for scanning the document placed on the scan window 112.
The ADF 120 has a housing 121, a sheet input tray 122, a plurality of sheet-feeding rollers 123, and a motor 124. The motor 124 rotates the sheet-feeding rollers 123 so as to perform the sheet-fed scan operation for scanning the document that is originally placed on the sheet input tray 122 and then moved across the scanning module 113. If the ADF 120 includes a second scanning module (not shown), the multi-purpose scan device 100 may perform the duplex scan operation for scanning two sides of the document.
Therefore, the conventional multi-purpose scan device 100 has two motors 115 and 124 and needs two sets of motor controllers to control the operations of the two motors. Such the controller cost is increased accordingly. Moreover, the weight of the overall multi-purpose scan device 100 is also increased due to the additional set of the motor and the motor controller, thereby causing inconvenience in transportation.